1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial fireplace log, and more particularly to an improved artificial fireplace log, wherein the primary ingredient consists of paper waste sludge material that is recovered from settling ponds or clarifiers as waste material created during the manufacture of virgin or recycled paper.
The most conventional artificial or synthetic fireplace logs more commonly contain up to 65% by weight of oil refinery slack wax added to and mixed with wood particles and extruded into an imitation log having a predetermined configuration. However, it is well known in the art that many of the present artificial fireplace logs have various problems and difficulties that are encountered in the manufacture thereof or during the burning of the log. There have been several attempts to make fireplace logs from a slurry of water and paper pulp which dries hard and firm. The making of fuel from waste paper, particularly newsprint, has not been successful because of the difficulty in forming a product of integrity and good burning characteristics at a reasonable price. That is, some logs burn in an inconsistent manner while others are provided with chemical components that are not safe and prevent them from being moved or rearranged during their burning cycle. Many require warnings that recommend that the log not be moved or repositioned once it has been lit. This is generally due to the mixture of very volatile compounds that are used in the various complicated processes for the manufacturing of known artificial fireplace logs.
The following are examples of the various types of fireplace logs having different configurations as well as varying compounds to establish their individual uniqueness.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,326 to O. Headland, there is disclosed a fuel device for starting fires for cooking or for heating purposes, but does not define a fireplace log.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,980 to F. B. Harris, there is disclosed a method for making artificial fuel from ground paper which is placed in a basket-type porous container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,336 to H. C. Messman, there is disclosed an artificial fireplace log and a continuous, hot extrusion process for making a highly filled, porous resin log. The log includes an extruded, thermoset resin skeleton filled with particulate vegetable matter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,765 to D. J. Tanner, there is disclosed artificial fireplace logs that are provided with an ignition strip of readily flammable material which is applied along the outside of the log, preferably in a groove.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,655 to W. H. Brockbank, there is disclosed artificial fireplace logs which burn with colored flame and the process for making same, wherein the log contains a pyrogenic coloring matter which produces colored flames upon ignition of the log and continuously until the log is consumed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,666 to S. R. Lange, there is defined a synthetic fireplace log having a hollow core, the log being composed of shredded paper and wax.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,518 to K. L. DeHart et al, there is disclosed a fire kindling device, extrusion method for making a kindling device having a composition of wood particles or chips of predetermined size and flammable paraffin wax in a ratio of about two parts wax to one part wood by weight.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,394 to T. R. Kincaid, there is disclosed a pie-segment-shaped flammable artificial firelog.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,864 to J. D. Tanner, there is disclosed a synthetic firelog that is made without wax, or with a reduced wax content.
One may also refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,255 to J. E. Fay et al entitled "Manufactured Fuel Article".